The Trials Of The Cupids
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Miki is a Cupid of Love, but one day she accidently pricks her finger on one of her arrows and sees a girl named Iroha in a vision, who is supposed to be one of her loves. Miki is currently in a relationship with the Cupid Kaito. And Iroha is with a boy named Piko. With every prick of an arrow, the Cupid must complete The Trials of the Cupids to find out who their truelove is.
1. The Blood of her Heart

**Hello.~ I do not own Vocaloid, just the plot to this story! I hope you enjoy this story.~ The chapter will probably be mostly short. So, I will try to keep adding them!**

* * *

A drop of blood trickles forth from her finger, and then the girl sees another girl with long gossamer pink tresses of hair cascading like a waterfall around the girl's shoulder's and back. And that's when the girl with the long ethereal red hair realizes that this wasn't just an accident; this girl with the pink hair was her true love.

But there where the pink haired girl was, there was a boy with bobbed silvery-white hair. The girl with red hair stared at the boy and a feeling of unease set inside herself. Who was this boy, the boy by her true love, why was he there? The red-headed, ruby-eyed girl didn't understand. Was The girl with the pink hair dating him? She saw them laughing and smiling. Some feeling was setting in, of jealousy, and confusion.

The arrow drops from her hand, a few drops of blood pour forth from the small cut and onto the ground. The girl with the fiery red hair drops to her knees. "What am I going to do?" She mutters holding her head delicately, as if it were an egg. A drop of crimson blood stains the girl's white robe-like dress.

"So, you've gone and pricked yourself…" A deep voice from behind the red-head girl. She turned slightly to see a man with blue hair. He had a frown that deepened when she looked at him. And cobalt-blue eyes stoically looked slightly away from her and he sighed.

The ruby-eyed girl doesn't know what to say to him, she doesn't know what to tell him about their own relationship now that she's fallen for someone else. And she doesn't know what to do, so, she looks away and tears begin for form at the corners of her eyes, the blue-haired man bends down to comfort her, placing a hand around her shoulders. And then the tears stream forth from her eyes, and down her cheeks. The blue-haired boy takes out a bandage from his white attire and slowly dresses her finger in it, making a little bow to tie it off.

The young woman still loves him, but now she knows she must be with another. And he sighs, albeit a bit regretfully. He just stays there with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He doesn't know what to say either, so he just stays there to be there for her, and of course, he still loves her, too.

"I'm sorry, Kaito." Is all the red-headed girl can manage to say, while sobbing.

"It's alright, Miki." He says in response, the only response he can muster up the courage to say.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story!~**


	2. The Trials of her Heart

**Hello!~ This is chapter two, I'm working on chapter three probably by the time you read this. And I hope you'll enjoy the story.~ I do not own Vocaloid, however I do own the plot to this story!**

* * *

"Let me ask you this, Miki. Do you think you were meant to prick you're finger that day, or do you think it was simply can accident?" Kaito asks her, and Miki looks at him unsurely.

"I don't know." Is Miki's only reply. Kaito sighs, he doesn't know what to tell her, and he doesn't know how to comfort her.

Miki had found out that the girl she saw in her vision of love was named Iroha, and the boy with her was named Piko. And she also finds out that Iroha and Piko are in an relationship. When she found that out, a part of her heart felt like it cracked.

Who was she supposed to love? Kaito? Iroha? She would have to find out with the Trials of the Cupid. Every Cupid, can possible prick their fingers, in fact they are supposed to one point in their lives, and find their trueloves. Every Cupid who does this, and every Cupid or person involved in that particular Cupid's love situation must face the trial, where they will all eventually find their true loves. And that was how it was supposed to be done. This meant that Miki would have to face the Trials with Kaito, Iroha, and Piko. And whoever was one of their trueloves.

"You know what this means, Miki?" Kaito says in a barely audible tone.

"Yes, I do, Kaito." Miki replies licking her lips of dryness as she speaks.

"The Trials await us, I suppose." Kaito sighs painfully. "And I also suppose this was going to happen sooner or later."

Miki looks at Kaito sadly with no words to reply with. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and then they depart for the home of the Administrators or the Trials.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~ Though they are all rather short. If it takes me a while to update, that is because of either how busy I am, and how many stories I'm writing currently. Thank you for your understanding.**


	3. The Time for her Between

**Hello, got another chapter done.~ I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story!**

* * *

Miki's locks of red hair grew brighter in the sunlight as she and Kaito explained their particular situation to the Administrators. "There is no postponing the Trial, young man. No matter how ill-prepared the girl is." The main Administrator, a woman with long amethyst-colored locks of hair said. Her name was Qingxian Mo.

Qingxian's equally purple eyes glimmered with sympathy towards Miki as she spoke again. "However, I will give you a preparation period while we gather Iroha and Piko. I will wish that the time will help you come to terms with what you are facing, Miss Miki.

"Yes, thank you, Qingxian, ma'am." Miki replied quietly as Qingxian gave her a worried smile.

"Alright, let's go Miki." Kaito tried to give her a reassuring smile as the left the mansion of the Administrator's. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Miki, really." Kaito tried to sound positive as he spoke.

"How can it Kaito? I'm scared, I don't want to lose you! But I don't know if I'm to be with someone else. Or if I can be with someone else. I just…" Miki mumbled into his chest as they hugged.

Kaito patted her head and spoke in reply. "It's okay, Miki. Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. Whether it is as we are now, or as friends. I love you so much, Miki." Kaito planted a small kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Thank you, Kaito…" Miki said sobbing into his chest.

"You're welcome, Miki." Kaito said softly still patting her head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.~ And the fluff.~ Lol.**


	4. The Partners for their Fight

**Hello, I hope you enjoy chapter four!~ I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own the plot to this story!~**

* * *

A boy with short silken silvery-white hair awakens in a daze on the floor. The floor is slick, smooth, and ornate; it's marble, a white cheddar colored marble with black and gray lines and striations. The boy has two different colored eyes, one of blue and one of green. He looks confused while looking at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" The boy mumbles while awkwardly standing up from his laying position. "Iroha? Are you here?" The boy calls out, his name is Piko.

Unfortunately for the boy, he doesn't know where he is or how he go there. And it will stay that was until the boy is done with the Trials that he has yet to face or even know about.

"Hey, where are we?" A man with short turquoise-colored hair asked approaching Piko.

Piko, startled, backed up and gulped. "Wha-What? Who are you?"

"Jeez, calm down, kid. My name's Mikuo. I'm just as confused as you are." Mikuo said calmly and sighed in a shrugging manner.

Piko hesitated before relaxing a speaking. "I don't know where we are… My name is Piko. It's… Nice to meet you, Mikuo." Piko stated unsurely while glancing off to the side.

"Mmm… Hmm… Well, Piko, it's a pleasure to meet you, too." Mikuo stated blankly while looking around the area again. "Guess we should explore, eh?"

Piko blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, search for a way out, we're obviously in some kind if labyrinth, I mean look at the walls and stuff." Mikuo said gesturing to the dead-end Piko found him self in and the long turning halls before them. "I was searching them when I woke up, that's how I found you."

"I… I see…" Piko mumbled while looking down. "Well, I guess it would be best to stick together. You've heard of Minotaur's, haven't you?"

"A what now?"

"A Minotaur, they're in mythology. Greek mythology to be exact. It stalks a labyrinth."

"Well, I don't think we should be believing in that sort of thing at this moment." Mikuo said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. And at that moment they heard a large roar. Mikuo's and Piko's eyes widened into large orbs of fright.

"What the hell was that?!" Mikuo yelled in shock.

"If it's a Minotaur you don't wanna be here when it comes by, and it sounds pretty damn close!" Piko shrieked as they ran off down one of the hallways in one direction.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be working on the next one as soon as I can!~**


End file.
